fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaunan
''Caution: Kaunan is a boss character in Jotun; This is not fanmade character but story is fanmade in this page. Read more in Jotun's Kaunan. '' Summary Kaunan is a huge boss character in Jotun: Valhalla Edition. He is one of the most powerful blacksmiths in Muspelheim and the creator of the Ragnarok Sword. Kaunan awaits you beyond the gate. Anger causes large meteoric rains, nuclear explosions, lava flows. He is a very fast and intelligent blacksmith. Thora will try to kill it. Story Once in the creation of Valhalla, Odin, these big 5 most powerful giants were sent to different places. Kaunan is only one of the 5 most powerful giants. Odin gave him the blacksmithing job and sent him to Muspelheim to work. The fire beard represents the star and all the blacksmiths in the universe. The Vikings worshiped him as the "God of Fire." His sword is at a temperature that will melt an insoluble diamond and the weight is light for Kaunan. Made of pure iron and Valhalla Steel, he made his own sword for great battles. The shadow of pure fire does not stir up Kaunan and he does not want to speak much. Kaunan also has its own minions and they are blacksmiths, but they are not as strong. Its height is almost close to the elevation of a 1 km mountain and can see distant villages, seas, etc. An ordinary Viking warrior can't kill him. Only a highly skilled and trained Viking warrior can kill. He destroyed some cities using nuclear energy. Its source of life is nuclear fusion and the fire and anger of the soul. Not all blacksmiths can argue with Kaunan's anger, and that anger will cause asteroid rains or even major natural disasters. Unlike all blacksmiths, he is causing an enormous destruction with his anger, more angry than Hagalaz. The melted beard reaches an absolute temperature and flows from the ground to the ground like a volcanic river. If fire had erupted during that roar, it would have caused massive explosions and earthquakes, but Odin did not give it the power to cause that absolute destruction. He is the head and king of the blacksmiths, which manages all the sources of fire of Muspelheim. One day, when he gets angry, it will cause a big explosion that can be seen even from outer space. But when? Nobody knows that. Appearence Its most common feature is that it has a skin tone that is not present in humans, the most important feature of other giants and the beard structure of Kaunan, which is not even found in the universe. In the event of anger, the beard reaches high temperatures and the magma mass begins to boil and shine and begins to flow to the ground. Only he is the legendary and most powerful blacksmith in the universe. Attack Skills Multiple nuclear explosions: When asteroids hit the ground, they make a big explosion and open a crater. This skill emerges when the Kaunan jumps and lands. Sword attack: If the player is hit with this sword, half a life goes. However, the player can easily escape from this attack. Crescent crack: He makes a crescent-shaped crack by hitting the sword on the ground, and as he draws a crescent, long cracks occur on the ground. As soon as those cracks explode. Starburst explosions: Kaunan can jump 3 or more after anger. Every time he lands, he makes a star-shaped crack and explodes. Nuclear winter: If he gets angry during the asteroid rain, the ground shakes and brings more asteroids. Cracked sword attack in the shape of a tree: When he is in anger, he strikes the player with a sword to make a tree-like explosion. Ash rain: Reduces visibility. Self-blasting: When he is defeated, the sword stabs himself and then explodes violently. If the player is too close during the explosion, the player dies instantly and the mission fails. Trivia *Kaunan is a video game character in Jotun and one of the 5 Great Giants (Jotuns). *Unlike other giants that fire is the most powerful of giants. He competes with the power of the legendary fire god Hawörth Sigmund . Video Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Demons Category:Fire Creatures Category:Villains Category:Original Characters